


When Will they Learn

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, lovely lovers being cutw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jake and Michael are the first to realize who Rich and Jere’s soulmates are





	When Will they Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sardonicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicat/gifts).



There Jake sat, next to Michael in the senior mall, the two leaning against each other.

“Jere’s sick,” Mike said softly, “I miss him.”  
“Really? So is Rich.”  
“Thats. Strange...”  
“Its like they’re always sick,” Michael said.  
“You dont think...?”  
“No. They..”  
“He does have the red in his eyes...”  
“Dude. We have to tell them...”  
“You think?”  
“Everyone knows that soulmates feel the same thing and get sick when the other one is.... and the eyes.”  
“I. After school we can tell them.”

Jake nodded and looked around before kissing Michael.

After school Michael was walked to his car by Jake, smiling as they chatted a flirted. Finally they kissed and separated, getting into their cars and driving to their best friends houses.

_Jeremy_

Michael walked into the Heere residence without any announcement, going straight to Jeremys room.

“Jere. I think I figured something out.”  
“Mike? Whats going on why are you here?”  
“Jake and I were talking during lunch and. We figured out who your soul mate is.”  
“Wait. Really?”  
“Yeah....”  
“Who!?”  
“Rich..”  
“W-What...”  
“Jere. You’re both always sick at the same time and Jere. You have the red in your eyes like his streak.”  
“I. I mean... Yeah. Ive been thinking that he might be it too...”

Michael smiled and hugged his friend.  
“You gonna be in school tomorrow,” Michael asked.  
“Yeah. Im feeling better today. It just hit me yesterday like a ton of bricks. I wasnt even feeling ill...”  
“Maybe Rich was.”  
“Thanks for coming and telling me...”  
“Of course. Now. You feelin up to some video games?”  
“Hell yeah!”

_Rich_

Jake knocked on the door to Rich’s foster house before letting himself in.

“Jake,” Rich’s foster mother called as he walked in, “how are you?”  
“Im alright Mrs. Cruise,” Jake said, “is Rich in his room?”  
“Yeah! Go on up. James is up in his office if you wanna say hi.”  
“Thank you!”

Jake ran up stairs and said hi to James, Rich’s foster father, before running to Rich’s room.

“Hey bro,” Jake said walking in, “feelin better?”  
“Yeah! Much. Whats up?”  
“Well. Michael and I were talking.”  
“Been happening a lot lately. Is there something between you two I should know?”  
“Nah. Just friends.”  
“Sure...”  
“Anyways. We think we figured out who your soulmate is?”  
“What. Who?!”  
“Jeremy...”  
“What...”  
“He was out sick today too. And he has the red of your hair in his eyes.”  
“I. I...”  
“I know. Its strange. The kid we bullied for years is suddenly your soulmate. Mike texted me before I got here and said he told Jere and that Jeres gonna be at school tomorrow. Talk to him.”  
“Alright alright. I will. Wanna stay for dinner?”  
“Hells yeah! Your mom makes the best food.”  
“Yeah she does!”

The next day at school, Jere went to Rich and pulled him aside.

“Hey,” Rich said softly, “so. I guess we might be soulmates?”  
“Y-Yeah,” Jere said gently, “maybe. We could go out some time?”  
“I uh. Id like that,” Rich replied smiling, “Um. I’ll pick you up Friday for a movie and some pizza?”  
“Id like that.”

Rich and Jeremy looked at each other, blushing like crazy before they both cracked a smile and hugged.

“Maybe we should tell them now,” Jake whispered to Michael.   
“After their date,” Michael whispered back, kissing under Jakes chin.


End file.
